Obsession Part 1
by Maker-of-Dreams
Summary: How far will Kirikasempai be led by his brother’s obsession?


How far will Kirika-sempai be led by his brother's obsession?

Standard Disclaimer – I own nothing.

* * *

Obsession Part 1

"How much do you desire Hanazono-san, that amateur-goddess? Craftiness and derision blended into an interesting equation. Kirio stared at his brother with a hard look. The question hung between them, as Kirika pondered his brother's question. He wasn't sure himself how he felt.

Desire warred with an innate protectiveness as he thought about Karin-chan. _Her eyes, there is something in her eyes, that speaks to my heart. _He started, a small flush warming his cheeks. He realized he was hesitating, and only feeding his brother's imagination.

"I don't know, but that is not the point. Why do you ask?" He stared back at his brother, in a measured way, hoping to hide his true thoughts.

"Because we need something valuable to bring down the sun-god." He left off there for the moment, not wanting to scare Kirika off. He stared at his brother thoughtfully, deciding on his next move. "You see if you were to kidnap her, we could accomplish so much." Kirio let suggestiveness lace his tone. _I almost have him…. _He knew if he played everything right Kirika would do exactly what he wanted. He could see the wheels turning in his brother's mind. "That is why I asked how much you desire her."

Kirika knew his brother was up to something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided a bit of bluntness was called for.

"So Kirio what do you get out of this?" He watched his brother, alert for whatever he let slip.

"What do I get?" Without conscious thought, Kirio pushed his glasses into place and then continued. "Well let's see, how about this, I get two things. First, I get Kujyou right where I want him. Second, I get first-hand knowledge of his humiliation, because you have her first." He let a smile play over his face. "How desperate will Kujyou be to rescue his one true love?" Kirio's smile grew at the thought of defeating the sun god, for the last time.

Kirika stared at his brother thinking about all that he said. _Could I really have her?_ The thought was exciting, opening a whole slew of possibilities he had never contemplated.

"How can you guarantee she will submit?" Kirika asked his brother warily.

"Oh no worries, you let me take care of that." His tone silky, he gave his brother a reassuring look. Kirika felt a moment of fear at the odd look, and then his resolve hardened.

"Let's do it." Kirika gave his brother a smile.

Kirio smiled back hiding his glee. _That was too easy…. _"I will begin making arrangements immediately." He stood and strolled from the room, leaving Kirika wondering.

Kirika stared after Kirio as he left the room. _What are you up to? _

-------------

The following day

Everything was perfect. Kirio had missed nothing, even going as far as arranging for Karin-chan to stay after school alone. _My brother_ _being the Student Council President has its uses._ Kirika smiled, ignoring the small flare of worry bothering him. He knew nothing could go wrong. Kirio was excellent at organizing, and attention to detail.

Kujyou and his sister were on a fool's errand, and that left Karin right where they wanted her. Thanks to Kirio's observations, he even knew the route she would walk home. He sat on the bench killing time until she arrived, the blanket tucked under the bench beneath him.

Kirika let his thoughts wander. _Kirio, what are you up to? Is it this easy? _Sleep had eluded him the night before. His mind had run with too many exciting possibilities and worrying questions. Once more, he thought back over his favorite possibility. Karin naked beneath him and soft sounds of pleasure escaping from her as he seduced her.

His attention, drawn back by the sound of approaching footsteps, he once more focused on the plan. It was simple after all. Kirio had walked him through it three times before he was satisfied that Kirika was capable of pulling it off. He relaxed, letting a charming smile slip over his features. His eyes warmed at the sight of her. She was walking slowly, head down, not really paying attention. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Karin-chan, what has such a beautiful girl looking so down?" He spoke with his usual warm sexy voice, and her head whipped up. Tear-filled, big green eyes stared at him in surprise.

"K-Kirika-sempai?" Her soft voice sounded startled. He stared into her eyes, wondering what to do. _This is not part of the plan! _He thought quickly, trying to use this to his advantage.

"Come have a seat and tell your sempai all about it." He made sure his tone was kind and cajoling. He patted the bench beside him, and hid his sigh of relief as she dropped down onto the bench. He waited patiently to see what she would say. Karin stared off into the distance, trying to find the words to explain.

"Kazune-kun and I got into an argument, and I said things I didn't mean…selfish, hurtful words…." She trailed off, not wanting to repeat the exact words she had used.

"But you spoke in anger, right?" Kirika spoke in a gentle voice laced with kindness. Karin nodded, humiliation bringing a soft flush to her face, her gaze fastened firmly on the ground. Kirika picked up her chin, and raised her face level with his.

"Then I think Kujyou-san is a fool if he won't forgive you." He spoke severely on purpose. Her eyes widened, because she didn't understand his comment.

"I think we must always forgive those that speak in anger, when they ask us." Kirika smiled softly, before whispering. "Especially those closest to us." He watched as his meaning dawned on her. Her eyes widened, and her face grew rosier. He needed her off-guard and knew exactly what tactic to use. Without any warning, he leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

He could tell immediately she was innocent and pulled back. His hands wandered to her shoulders

"I would definitely forgive you." He whispered the words against her mouth, resting his forehead against hers. When she let out a soft sigh, he knew he had her. He kissed her again, and then pulled back, his hands still lightly resting on her shoulders. Kirika could see her pulse racing in the hollow of her throat. He imagined sucking on that spot, and her reaction. _Keep it under control!_ _That will come later._

Karin stared up at him with shock. _He kissed me…. _She could not even think beyond that point. The pure sweetness—no rightness of it left her reeling. His sweet words and the combination of his kiss left her wanting something more that she did not understand. He drew her closer and caught her lips again, stealing her breath. Therefore, when he pulled back the tiniest bit, and whispered "sorry" she was confused.

That was the last thing she heard, before a sharp pain, sucked her into a dark void. He caught her as she slumped over unconscious. Kirika grinned the move had worked perfectly. He didn't want to know where Kirio had learned such a move, but it had come in handy. He reached down and drew out the blanket while still supporting her weight. He steadied her enough to wrap the blanket around her, hiding her from view.

---------

A short time later

Kirika handed the bundled girl to his brother. He watched as Kirio carried her further into the house into their special room.

"Be careful with her." He called out unnecessarily. Kirio nodded in reply before disappearing. He knew the plan was for Kirio to prepare her, but it bothered him for some unknown reason. _Why does it? _He couldn't think too much about it, because if he did then he might change his mind. _It is too late for that, besides everything I want is almost in front of me…. _

He sat down on the couch, prepared to wait. Himeka, his sister came slowly into the room. She stared at him curiosity eating at her. She waited a moment and then began questioning him.

"Why was Kirio carrying that girl?" She waited patiently for his answer, moving to sit on the couch next to him.

"It's a long story Himeka. Don't concern yourself with it." He watched as her curiosity changed to concern.

"Please promise me you won't hurt her, please?" Himeka gave him a pleading look that had his eyebrows raised.

"Himeka, why would you ask that of me? Do you know her?" Kirika glanced at her with a serious look, surprised.

"I met her at the school festival she was really nice to me and helped me find the Student Council Office." Himeka held out a hand. "Please, please I'm asking nicely, don't hurt her." She stilled waiting for his answer.

Kirika let out a soft sigh. "All right, I promise not to hurt her okay?" He glanced at his sister to see a beautiful smile break over her face.

"Thank you, Kirika-kun!" She looked relieved and then began to hum a sweet tune. Kirika smiled. He remembered it from when he was little. Their mother had sung it to all of them at bedtime.

-----------

Kirio carried the unconscious girl into the spare room. He tossed her roughly onto the bed that Kirika had helped him move in there. The temptation from just carrying her was too much. The softness of her body in his arms was pure torture. It irritated him that even though he could not stand the girl, he still craved her like a powerful drug.

_Four eyes, glasses man, that's what she calls me! _He drew on his anger to dampen the other emotions roiling around inside him. He let out a frustrated sigh. _I have complete control. _He tried to ignore the scent of her perfume that clung to him. It tickled at his senses driving him towards the edge.

He took a deep, calming breath, and approached the bed. First, he needed something to prove that he held her prisoner, and he needed her ring. _I don't need her to be able to attack me…. _He stared at her thinking of what he could use, until he spotted her green hair ties. _That is perfect…. _Kirio sat on the edge of the bed and carefully slid the ring off her finger, and pocketed it. Next, he picked up one of her ponytails. The soft blonde hair slid over his hands and drove him to distraction.

He imagined fisting his hands in her soft hair as he thrust into her. With a control he didn't know he possessed, he stopped his train of thoughts instead, focusing on the moment he could crush the Sun God. _That moment would be pure triumph._ He realized gratefully that he had loosened both of her ponytails. He made the mistake of glancing down at his handiwork. Her hair cascaded over her face, a waterfall of silk, made for a man's hands.

_How can I finish this? I barely touch her and I turn into a slavering idiot. _He berated himself. He stood, backing away from the bed, and moved to the closet. He had not yet seen the garments Kirika had selected for her. He opened the door and stared in surprise. White frothy lingerie hung there, mocking him silently with its presence.

Kirio reached out and pulled the garment from the hanger. He could see why his brother had chosen this particular piece. It was a close match of the Goddess's dress when she transformed, but the one difference was the fabric. A diaphanous lace material that would not shield anything from his brother's eyes, Kirika had great taste. He sucked in a breath and moved towards the bed.

He set the garment down and stared at Hanazono-san with frustration. _I am by no means a doctor that can ignore the female form. _Kirio almost gave up. _I should just let Kirika do this part._ Then his mind began imagining what he would miss seeing. _I cannot pass up this opportunity. _With renewed determination, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Hanazono-san chose that moment to stir. She blinked up at him, startled.

"Where am I?" She moved to sit up as she spoke, but the room spinning made her lie right back down. Kirio smiled at her with a gleeful look.

"Why you are my guest for the foreseeable future." He let malice color his tone. Whether to really frighten her, or just to get her to comply he enjoyed the fear that appeared in her eyes. He wanted—no needed that fear to gain her agreement, and keep her under his control.

"I'll put this simply so you can understand it. You will do as I ask or I will simply kill Kujyou-san." His words, spoken with no hesitation, scared her.

"You have Kazune-chan!" The worry in her voice pleased him. It made the job that much easier. He nodded and left it at that. Her eyes widened with fright.

"Now then, you see why you will listen and do as I say." He waited only a second and she nodded. He could see the worry for the Sun God in her eyes.

"Come here…" He wanted to test her obedience. He waited and watched as she slowly sat up and climbed off the side of the bed. He hid his smile of satisfaction and gave her a look she didn't understand. Karin could see the emotion in his eyes and it confused her.

"Glasses man, why are you doing this?" She didn't think first, just asked out loud. His desire turned to anger, and before thinking it through, his hand connected with her face.

"For the last time, I am not glasses man, I am Karasuma Kirio." He trailed off staring at her. _She could not be more beautiful than at this moment. _She stood in shock a bruise forming where he slapped her, blood pooled at the corner of her mouth. He reached up and wiped away a stray tear that slid down her cheek.

"Now say it. Karasuma Kirio." He gave her a chilling look, forcing her to repeat it.

"Karasuma Kirio." She whispered, trembling. He nodded, appeased for the moment. He watched her for a moment and then realized how much time had passed.

"Now I want you to do exactly as I say." Kirio smiled and Karin saw the odd gleam in his eyes. The look frightened her, but she did not know true fear until he spoke again.

"You are going to strip and then dress in the garment I have provided for you." He pointed to the frothy mess on the bed. The tension in his voice underscored his words. Her eyes widened in fright, up until that point she had not noticed the object on the bed.

"Y...you want me to strip in front of you?" She asked hesitating, afraid of his answer. He didn't need words, he just nodded. He smiled coldly when her face flamed magenta. With downcast eyes, she slowly began removing her clothing. She trembled as the protective layers fell away, until at last she stood only in her bare skin.

He watched her every move, hiding his excitement. "Now put that on." She started at the rough sound of his voice. She grabbed the diaphanous creation, and slipped it over her head. The fit was excellent. _Kirika sure knows women. _He almost chuckled, aloud at her innocent embarrassment. He bent over and in one fell swoop grabbed her clothes in one arm.

"I'll leave you for now, but I have one more command for you." He gave her a hard look before continuing. "When my brother comes in here you will submit to whatever he asks of you." Kirio grabbed a fistful of her hair to gain her attention. "If you don't, I will come back and make you pay for it." Without thinking, he succumbed to his own desire. He pulled her close and kissed her hard.

He realized what he was doing and pulled back, letting go of her hair. With a disgusted sigh, he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. "Remember my warning." He shot her a last menacing look, and hurried from the room. Karin heard a lock snap into place after he shut the door.

---------

Kirika sat on the couch glancing at his watch. Himeka had already retired to bed with the excuse of a minor headache. _He has been in there for longer than I expected. _When he heard a door shut and footsteps coming closer, he let out a quiet sigh. Seconds later, Kirio entered the room with a bemused look.

"Well at last, we stand on the threshold of success." Kirio walked to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He grabbed a pen and wrote out the note. He grabbed the tape and put his proof on the bottom. Kirika watched his brother curiously. Kirio glanced around for the box of envelopes. His eyes landed on it and he pulled one out. With a sigh, he slid the note inside and sealed it.

"I'll just have this delivered and then the real fun will begin." He glanced at Kirika with a question in his eyes. "Why so quiet?" He waited for his brother to gather his thoughts.

"What took you so long?" Kirika finally asked bluntly. He waited for his brother's response.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Kirio shot him a warning glance, and then returned to what he was doing. Kirika thought over his brother's reply. _Maybe it is better if I don't know…. _He waited for Kirio to leave the room and then thought about visiting Karin.


End file.
